supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory 2
Supernanny: The Theory 2 is a remake of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole which will release on June 6, 2013. Overview Anna Kirochu, Lauren Tiniathan, Sharpay Finster, Leslie Baker, Adrian Megnet, Lester Simpson, Meghann Qixxel, Sam Horne, and Joshua Juritin all returned as bosses in the game. The seven Remano children will also be new bosses along with the Langbroek triplets. Orla Birou's twin brothers are also new bosses as well. The canoe killers also are new bosses. Orla Sanderman, Rowan Ikin, Michaela Britiana, Lois Keijiliches, and Orla Winer are also the new bosses. Heaven is the only final returning stage from the Theory of Nicole the fact that the other worlds that returned are forever worlds. Not Appeared Main Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings: The Birou-Jennings' family's wife. She was kidnapped in the original. She is now a playable character. She has the ability to attack enemies with rolled up newspapers and is powerful. She is a default character, unlike the others. She can also whack people with a wooden mallet she used in her Hyper Annoying Theory in video game mashups and most of the things. That, is in the shack of triumph. Plankton: '''The atomic-powered Plankton returns in this game. He has been kidnapped by Lauren Tiniathan along with Planktonine, his girlfriend in World 1. He retains his moveset from the original game. '''Planktonine: That Plankton returned in the game. She is Plankton's girlfriend. She retains her old moveset from the original game. She has been kidnapped by Lauren Tiniathan. Sophie the Otter: She has been kidnapped by Sharpay Finster in World 2. After she beats the Canoe Killers in World 21, she is kidnapped by Joshua Juritin all the way to World 23, and after the three beats the Remano children, the three must go to the bonus stage and rescue Sophie and Catherine before they become grapes. The time limit is six minutes. She retains her original moveset, though she has a new attack consisting of blowing bubbles out of her mouth to trap enemies inside them. Catherine the Spellcaster: She is a magical Spellcaster who casts powerful magic spells. She has been kidnapped along with Sophie the Otter by Sharpay Finster in World 2. She has been kidnapped again in World 23. She is rescued again if the player completes the bonus stage involving around rescuing Sophie and her. Minor Characters Worlds There are 30 worlds total with random amounts of stages and a boss battle at the last portion of the world. World 0 is Hell. There is 1 World, and Bryce Remano is the boss there. #Grassland (4 Stages, Lauren Tiniathan) #Meadow (4 Stages, Sharpay Finster) #Forest (4 Stages, Jose Remano) #Thunder Meadow (5 Stages, Orla Sanderman) #Mountain (5 Stages, Leslie Baker) #Heavy Metal Mountain (4 Stages, Lester Simpson) #Desert (6 Stages, Adrian Megnet) #Cavern (5 Stages, Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings) #Snowy Plains (5 Stages, Joshua Remano) #Volcano (6 Stages, Sam Remano) #Moon Grove (7 Stages, Rowan Ikin) #Lake (5 Stages, Rowan Remano) #Icy Lake (5 Stages, Michaela Britiana) #Heaven (6 Stages, Meghann Remano) #Floating Palace (5 Stages, Lois Keijiliches) #Circus (6 Stages, Meghann Qixxel) #Giant Cake (6 Stages, Langbroek Triplets) #Iron Factory (7 Stages, Orla Winer) #Haunted Mansion (6 Stages, Anna Kirochu) #Horror Hauntyard (7 Stages, Sam Horne) #Trial Murder Triangle (7 Stages, Canoe Killers) #Warped Orbit (5 Stages, Joshua Juritin featuring his gnarly crew) #7s Lair (3 Stages, Shadow Remano Children) Items Fame Checker: View info of everyone you met and view information about it. You have to beat the bonus stage in World 0 first. Birdman Suit: This item returns from the original game. It has the same function as before, except that it now has the ability to create small twisters by pressing the B button. It appears in a minigame called "Birdie Bash". The Birdman Suit can also be ultilized by Planktonine. Passion Fruits: 'These items return from the original game. They have the same function as before. Enemies and Bosses 'Joshua Juritin: A forever boss who back-talks, swears, takes dares, insults people by calling them fruits, and does drugs. He is a forever boss, meaning he appears in the original game and ALL the games after it. He kidnapped Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster from World 21 and all the way to World 23. He made Sophie and Catherine watch the Cursed Ring Grape. He made a copy of him and his friends threaten to turn the two into grapes. But if they do, NannyFan92 can't add the bonus worlds to stock due to the game ending. Lauren Tiniathan: A spoiled and domaint girl who tortures her younger brother. She has kidnapped the two Plankton in World 1. Sharpay Finster: She is extremely domaint, spoiled, and tortures her younger siblings. She has kidnapped Sophie the Otter and Catherine the Spellcaster. Adrian Megnet: A 4-year old disrespectful boy who tortures his sets of quadruplets. He returned as a boss in the Desert. Brahm Jennings: One of Nicole's twin sons who tortures his older sisters. He has kidnapped his family in World 8. Sam Horne: He returns as a boss, but this time, he has allies that are his robots. He has kidnapped his family. Remano Children: The bosses in the game. Rowan does illegal drugs, Sam resembles and acts like Sam Horne but has a late best friend, Joshua resembles and acts like Joshua Juritin. Bryce is a boss at World 0. Jose is a boss at the Maze forest. Evil Bug Catchers: They appear at World 3. Bomber Minions: 'These enemies return from the previous game. There are now different variations of this enemy in different worlds (i.e. Ice Bomber Minions in Snowy Plains). 'Rodpummels: 'They return from the previous game. 'Copycats: They return from the previous game as well. Pinickies: These circus seals are so angry and frustrated that they attack the heroes with rage. They appear in World 16. NannyFan92's shack of triumph This feature returns from the original game. This time, it not only includes powerups, but also new stages, and the weapons from Kristin Langbroek's store in the old game since Kristin Langbroek's store is absent in this game. The stages are unlocked if you rescue Catherine and Sophie in World 23. Kristin Langbroek only appears in World 17. Unlike in the original, instead of 5000, players need 1000 jewels to unlock new abilities. Abilities (each cost 1000 jewels) Nicole Birou-Jennings: *Invisible Woman: Makes her invisible to pass through most enemies, obstacles and walls that lead to secret rooms for 20 seconds. *VG Mashup: Same functions as in "Hyper Annoying Theory". *Lifting Lady: Gives her the ability to lift heavy objects that she and the other characters can't normally lift. *Iron Miscellaneous: The items that hit the enemies are even more powerful. It is extended 2.25x. Plankton: *Supersize: Same function as the original. *Sink like a rock: Same function as the original. *Homing Laser: Enables him to shoot homing lasers. Sophie the Otter: *Need for Speed: Same function as the original. *Sticky Hands: Same as original. *Bubble Shield: Same as original *Bubble Breath: Allows her to shoot bubbles to trap enemies. Items Nicole Birou-Jennings: *Mallet (250 jewels) (beat world 2) *Baseball Bat(1000 jewels) (beat world 5) *Shotgun (3000 jewels) (beat world 8) *Medieval Flail (2000 jewels) (beat world 12) *TBA (beat world 15) *Stun Gun (850 jewels) (beat world 19) *TBA (beat world 22) Badges As you progress through the game, you earn a variety of badges for certain achievements. View your earned badges and your progress towards others in the Menu. Each badge awards you points and gems to spend in NannyFan92's shack of triumph. Badges 13-22 are awarded for minigames. Badges 30-40 involve defeating enemies. #Work up the Worlds (beat world 5) (200 jewels and points) #Full-Time Adventurer (beat world 10) (400 jewels and points) #Adventure Legend (beat world 22) (1500 jewels and points) #Shopping Spree (bought any 10 items from the shack of triumph) #Inventory Motivation (bought all the weapons) #Extra Abilities (bought all the abilities) #Postgame Worlds (bought all the worlds) (2000 jewels and points) #Coin Collector (collected 20 star coins) (500 jewels and points) #??? (collected 40 star coins) (800 jewels and points) #Halfway There (collected all star coins in 14 worlds) (1500 jewels and points) #Coming Back for More (collected all star coins in 20 worlds) (2500 jewels and points) #Go for the Gold (collected all star coins in all worlds) (4000 jewels and points) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #Minigame Trainee (Earned a prize in a mini-game) (50 jewels and points) #Winner (Earned a prize in each of the mini-games) (300 jewels and points) #Game Show Contestant (Earned 20 prizes in mini-games) (800 jewels and points) #Grand Prize Winner (Earned 5 prizes in each of the mini-games) (1000 jewels and points) #Halfway There (Earned 70 prizes in mini-games) (1200 jewels and points) #Difficulty S Contestant (Earned 10 prizes in each of the mini-games) (1500 jewels and points) #Minigame Master (Earned all prizes in each of the mini-games) (2000 jewels and points) #Bug Catcher Beater (Defeat 30 evil bug catchers) (100 jewels and points) #Bomber Traitor (Defeat 50 bomber minions) (100 jewels and points) #Rekkusuman (Defeat 40 rodpummels) (100 jewels and points) #Stop Copying Me (Defeat 20 Copycats) (100 jewels and points) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (???) #??? (Get 80% average or more on a world) (400 jewels and points) #??? (Get 80% average or more on 2 worlds) (700 jewels and points) #??? (Get 85% average or more on 3 worlds) (1200 jewels and points) #??? (Get 90% average or more on 4 worlds) (1800 jewels and points) #??? (Get 95% average or more on 12 worlds) (2000 jewels and points) #Remano Family (Defeat all the children in the Remano Family) (800 jewels and points) #Returning Bosses (Defeat all the returning bosses) #Playable Characters (Rescue all the playable characters) #The Gang's All Here (Defeat all the bosses) #Too Addicted (Exceed over 50 hours of total playtime) (3000 jewels and points) #First Paycheck (Clear 7 or more stages) (100 jewels and points) #Month's Pay (Clear 30 or more stages) (500 jewels and points) #Enemy Driver (Defeat one of each enemy in all worlds) (1000 jewels and points) #Terrifying Tycoon (Defeat 10 of each enemy in all worlds) (1500 jewels and points) #Never-Ending Battles (Defeat 20 of each enemy in all worlds) (2000 jewels and points) #Jewel Lifter (Collect 100 jewels in stages) (100 jewels and points) #Jewel Collection (Collect 250 jewels in stages) (100 jewels and points) #The Birou Family Revisited (Defeat Brahm and Treat Jennings) (300 jewels and points) #The Sanderman Family Revisited (Defeat Orla Sanderman) (200 jewels and points) #The Langbroek Family Revisited (Defeat the Langbroek Triplets) (1000 jewels and points) Gallery Bomber minions.png|Bomber Minion Copy Cat.jpg|Copycat Rodpummel.png|Rodpummel Ice Bomber Minion.png|Ice Bomber Minion Fire Bomber Minion.jpg|Fire Bomber Minion Pinicky.png|Pinicky Category:Games Category:Video Games